Under the Mistletoe
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Edward and Bella meet under the mistletoe…at Santa’s workshop. B/E A short Santa friendly one-shot that I thought y’all might enjoy for the holidays. Merry Christmas!


**A/N:** **Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. **So, I'm feeling a little better. I spent the last like week with a cold, the flu, and strep. I swallowed at least three bottles of cough medicine, blew into two boxes of tissues, drank several different kinds of Vitamin Water (they're addicting…and expensive), spent a couple of hours in the hospital (my fever wasn't breaking), and slept God knows how many hours. I've also lost my voice, got an ear infection, and I'm still running a little fever (99 F which means around 37 C) but I kind of wanted to write a Christmas one-shot because I need to start practicing my writing. I don't want to be rusty when I finally get around to working on the last chapter (so excited) to Imagination Land. So please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, the cough medicine is still in my system and yeah, I'm kind of bad with that stuff, just ask Bronze…which by the way! She gets my stories if I ever get possessed by Emily Rose (bad inside joke between us).

**Summary:** Edward and Bella meet under the mistletoe…at Santa's workshop. B/E A short Santa friendly one-shot that I thought y'all might enjoy for the holidays. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Under the Mistletoe**

There were elves everywhere. It was like a playground, except the kids had goatees and didn't play with the toys, they made them. They didn't look like dwarves or midgets they looked like little kids with facial hair. It was hard to accept that most of them were older than Carlisle was when I first walked in here. Five hundred year old vampires, I could understand. Five hundred year old children, that were supposed to be elves, well that was a little more difficult.

For Christmas Edward had decided that it would be fun to take me to the North Pole so I could meet Santa Clause. At first, I thought he was joking, or was going to take me to the display that a mall in Seattle was doing for the kids, but no, he wasn't kidding. He took me to the North Pole. I'm not exactly sure how I got here (I think someone slipped something in the eggnog they gave me during the flight) but I was positive that it was the North Pole. I even got to meet Santa, before he left to go deliver the presents to all the little kids in the world.

"How long does it usually take Santa to come back home from delivering all the gifts?" I asked Mrs. Clause as she put a lump of mash potatoes on my plate.

"Oh, he'll be back later, dear." She smiled at me. "Would you like anymore eggnog, Edward?" She held up a clear pitcher filled with yellow liquid with swirls of red in it. I swallowed loudly, very aware of what Mrs. Clause used to make a eggnog that was desirable to vampires.

"No, ma'am." Edward shook his head, sensitive about my feelings towards the eggnog.

"I would!" Emmett held up his empty glass.

I turned my head to the side and covered my nose. Edward started to rub my back. It's not that I wasn't aware of their diets or the fact that one day I too, will like fertilized eggnog. It's just that, it was fertilized eggs they were drinking.

"Are you going to be okay, Bella?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded lifting my head up. I would just have to make an effort not to look at Emmett, who thought it was the most humorous thing in the world to drink eggnog in front of me.

"You look like you're about to throw up." Edward couldn't hide the guilt in his voice.

"I'm not." I promised, taking a sip of the apple cider that Mrs. Clause had poured for me earlier. "I'm just not used to-" I swallowed back the acid in my stomach- "fertilized eggs."

Edward grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. His nose lingered around the vein sticking out on the bottom of my wrist. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He asked, kissing it lightly.

I nodded, a bright blush creeping onto my cheeks. My fingers were shaking so I was having a hard time catching a firm grip onto the fork that I wanted to use to eat the meal that Mrs. Clause had made for me and her elves.

"So Bella," Alice caught my attention. "How are do you like the North Pole?" She smiled at me across the table. Her small hand was holding onto Jasper's. He smiled awkwardly at me, his free hand gently pushing his own glass filled with the eggnog to the side.

"I love it." I tried to ignore Jasper's glass. "It's really pretty here and the decorations," I glanced around the room soaking in all the Christmas lights, boughs of holly, ornaments, and Christmas trees to prove my point, "are beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Bella." Mrs. Clause sat the Mash Potatoes in front of me. "I'm glad you're enjoying your stay here. It's really a shame that Carlisle couldn't make it."

"He sends his apologies." Alice spoke for him. "But he promised to work at the hospital during Christmas and Esme stayed behind to keep the children company."

"Oh, I know how difficult it is to have your husband to work on Christmas." Mrs. Clause sat down in the seat at the head of the table. Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm before he could say anything. "But you get used to it." She let out a loud sigh.

Alice grabbed her hand and smiled politely at her. "Why don't you ever go with Nicholas? I'm sure he'll enjoy the company. It's got to be boring to be out there all on your own."

"Awe, you're a sweetheart, but sadly, I don't think these old bones could take it." Mrs. Clause squeezed Alice's hand before letting it go.

Edward's cold hand grabbed mine. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, showing off his perfect teeth. "Do you want any ham?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I held out my plate for him. He moved his free hand and grabbed a slice from the plate in front of him. I had gotten use to eating in front of the Cullens, so it wasn't as awkward as it used to be eating in front of them, even with Rosalie sitting at the end of the table.

I took a sip of the apple cider.

"So, Isabella, when are you and Edward plan on getting married?" Mrs. Clause asked.

I started to choke on my cider. I dropped the glass onto the table and put my hand over my mouth. The liquid crawled up my nasal passage and started to squirt out of my nose. I grabbed several napkins off of the table and started to cough into them. Edward dropped the piece of ham onto my plate and rubbed my back, screaming at me to breathe.

Emmett was making an even bigger scene at the end of the table, his massive hand balled up into a fist as his laugh echoed throughout the room. The elves that were chatting and eating with each other at random tables throughout the room, all turned to us, their small glowing green eyes glued on scene before them.

The glass of Emmett's fertilized eggnog had somehow tipped over and was now dripping onto the red table cloth and some of the food that Mrs. Clause had spent all day and night preparing.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed jumping to her feet. Her red satin dress had eggnog dripping all over her waist. "Oh no! My dress is ruined." She stormed out of the room, a clothed napkin in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Clause." Alice apologized for everyone, getting onto her feet. "Here, let me help you clean up this mess."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward whispered in front of me. He had moved out of his seat and was now kneeling in front of me. "Can you breathe?"

I nodded, taking in deep breaths, this time I didn't cough. Tears were rolling down my cheeks from lack of oxygen and a damped napkin was clutched to my chest as I leaned over and tried to get much needed air into my lungs.

"Excuse me." I told Mrs. Clause as I got out of my chair and walked past Edward so I could go sulk in the bathroom. I dropped the napkin onto the table and hid my hair behind the curls that Alice had made in my hair.

Edward made his footsteps heavy so I knew that he was following after me. I decided to make a right instead of a left so I could go outside, not the bathroom. Something told me that the situation would be more awkward if Edward and I were both sitting in the bathroom talking about what had just happened.

I opened the door to the Clause's. It was snowing outside and a little chilly, not as cold as it should've been. I stepped onto patio, very aware of the tears that were now crawling down my cheeks. This time, it wasn't because I couldn't breathe.

"Bella," Edward called after me. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Bella, it was a mistake that anyone could make-"

"But I made it!" I screamed at him, turning around so I could look at him. "I made that mistake, Edward. No one else in the whole entire village could make that mistake, but me." I put my hands onto my chest.

"Bella, no one is angry at you." His eyes were soft but his face was hard. He shook his head.

"I ruined dinner for everyone!" I screamed at him. "And just for anyone, but for Mrs. Clause, Santa's wife! She probably already thinks little of me for not believing in her husband for over ten years and then all of a sudden, I come to her work shop, unannounced, sit down for dinner with her and her workers even though I did absolutely nothing to help with Santa's delivery, and to make things even worse! She asks me one simple question and I freak out on her! I'm pretty sure I spit apple cider on the ham!"

And what made this even worse is that she asked the one question that Edward and I've been arguing about for the past four months when the wedding got canceled and moved to a later time because Charlie got sick.

"Bella, love, Nicholas and Mrs. Clause understand if you don't believe in them, there's an age limit for the free presents anyway. Bella, all they care about is that you're a good person and they both know that you've been on the nice list all of your life. They're always happy to see friends of Carlisle. There's plenty of food that Mrs. Clause could lay out on the table to take the ham's place. And this is the first year that I haven't seen an elf get drunk and try to strip on the table."

"Elves strip on the table?" I asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

Edward smiled at me. His cold hand grabbed onto my cheek so his thumb could wipe away my tears. "If we go back, I might let Emmett slip something in one of their drinks so you can get a look."

"Edward." I snapped.

He started to laugh. I laughed a long with him.

My arms stretched out in front of my. I took two small steps in front of me so I could hug Edward. My arms clasped around each other and I buried my head into his chest. He moved his hands to the back of my head, his lips pressed on the top of my head and his fingers brushed my hair.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I whispered into his chest. "I'm just tired of ruining everything."

"You didn't ruin anything, Bella." Edward kissed the top of my head. "Technically, Emmett was the one who tipped over the eggnog."

I giggled again. I pulled my head away and looked up at him when I noticed mistletoe was hanging over our heads. Edward followed my gaze, his eyes glancing at it before looking at me. I closed my eyes and let him finish the rest.

His cold lips pressed against mine. I pushed my lips closer to his. My hands let go of his back and resting on his chest. I turned my head to the side and opened my mouth, just little, so I could catch his upper lip between my teeth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A very squeaky voice came from beside us.

I let go of Edward's lips and turned my head to the side. An elf was standing in the doorway, his small hand holding onto the door frame. He was staring up at us. He didn't look impressed.

"But we need you in the dining room, Edward. We think that Emmett might have slipped something in one of the elves' eggnog."

"I'll be there in a second, Oliver." Edward nodded.

Oliver nodded and turned around to go help the elves.

"I can't Emmett would do that." I told Edward. Actually, I could believe that Emmett would do that.

Edward smiled. "That wasn't Emmett." He started to laugh.

I blinked. "Edward!" I screamed slapping his chest.

He just continued to laugh, his arm wrapping around my waist.

**End.**

**A/N:** So, I'm probably still really out of practice, but I'm hoping that this isn't too terrible. I'm going to get started on my stories after I take a day off for rest. I'm still running a fever and I have a really bad cough and an ear infection. So I'm going to take a few more days off before I start writing the stories. Hopefully (most likely) they'll be out before the New Year.

Merry Christmas

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
